


At Night

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 22 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/profile">ladyblack888</a>'s prompt of <i>Blaise/Draco: pretty, murder, mother</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyblack888](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyblack888).



> Written on 22 May 2006 in response to [ladyblack888](http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Blaise/Draco: pretty, murder, mother_.

Blaise dreamt of finding his mother hovering over the body of a faceless stepfather. 

"What a pretty murder, mother," he told her, flinching when she turned and growled at him for interrupting, blade in hand. "NO!" he screamed, struggling to wake. "No—don't mutilate the body!"

"Shh," a voice whispered in the dark. "It's me, and you're dreaming. Shh."

But that was . . . wrong. Draco never said soothing things to him. Blaise tensed. 

Draco's teeth—they were shiny and serrated. 

"Wake up!" he yelled at himself, finally breaking through the black surface of consciousness to safety.

"Damn it! Are you _never_ quiet at night?"


End file.
